riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Bask
Bask are a band from Asheville, North Carolina. Active since 2012, this band is known for their distinctive mix of Americana, Stoner Rock, Post-Rock and Psychedelic. Since 2014 the band has managed to tour around the world, sharing the stage with the likes of High on Fire and Black Tusk to name a few. History Bask began roughly around December 2011 by Middleton and Worth, who were jamming together and composing music inspired by a multitude of bands they liked. Eventually, Jesse Van Note moved to Asheville and joined on bass with Zeb Camp joining in afterwards and refining their sound further.MetalRiotAccessed 15 January 2017 By 2014 the band had played enough shows and eventually recorded their debut album American Hollow. The release party for American Hollow was on 25 July 2014 at The Mothlight in Asheville (With Zombie Queen, Navajo Witch and Earth Mover as support) and served as the start of the tour in support of the album Bask FacebookAccessed 15 January 2017 along with a short tour in the fall. The band would tour more heavily throughout the next two years, including a tour of Europe supporting High on Fire and Black Tusk and a tour in early 2016 supporting Black Tusk and Royal Thunder before closing out that year with a tour of their own. On 6 January 2017 the band made a teaser announcement of the following: #RambleBeyondBask TwitterAccessed 15 January 2017 On 3 February 2017 the band announced their second album entitled Ramble Beyond in the Spring (24 March on digital formats; Released 7 April on vinyl in Europe; 19 May on vinyl in the United States).Bask FacebookAccessed 3 February 2017 Bask would tour North America twice in 2018 and appear at a host of festivals, closing out the year with a fifth anniversary performance on 15 December 2018 (At Ambrose West with RBTS WIN and Brother Hawk).Bask Facebook On 4 April 2019 it would be announced that a third album was in the recording stage and set for a 2019 release via Season of Mist. The band would also announce a string of shows surrounding the Chicago edition of Doomed & Stoned Festival.The Obelisk On 11 September 2019, Season of Mist would premiere the music video for "New Dominion" and announce the release date for III, set for 8 November.Metal Insider Discography * American Hollow (2014) * Ramble Beyond (2017, Self Aware Records; This Charming Man Records) * III (2019, Season of Mist) Members * Scott Middleton - Drums * Jesse Van Note - Bass * Ray Worth - Guitar, Vocals * Zeb Camp - Guitar, Vocals Tours * American Hollow Tour (2014)Facebook * October 2014 Mini-Tour (2014)Facebook * November 2014 Mini-Tour (2014)Facebook * April 2015 Tour (2015)Facebook * Esse Quam Videri (2015)Facebook * June 2015 Carolina Residency (2015)Facebook * 2015 European Tour (With High on Fire, Black Tusk)Facebook * Pillars of Ash Tour (With Black Tusk, Royal Thunder) (2016)Facebook * Fall Tour 2016 (2016)Facebook * Ramble Beyond Tour 2017 (Fall dates with Pallbearer) (2017) * God Luck and Good Speed North American Tour (With Hyborian, Weedeater) (2018)Bask Facebook * Fall 2018 North American Tour (2018)Bask Facebook * June 2019 North American Tour (2019) * III Album Release Tour (2019)Bask Facebook * Omens North American Tour (With Elder) (2020)The Obelisk External Links *BandCamp *Facebook *Twitter References Category:Band Category:Asheville Category:North Carolina Category:USA Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Americana Category:Post-Rock Category:2012